


Crimson Peak - Chance meeting at the museum

by littlemissdeath



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Piss, Sexual Experimentation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas meets Alan at the British museum. set before he meets Eunice. He is closet gay and comes out to Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak - Chance meeting at the museum

Alan found himself left behind as his sister and mother moved on ahead. They didn't seem to be as interested as he was in studying each display in the museum. Alan had taken to history and all wonders of science. His family seemed more interested in parties and socialising than learning.

He managed to convince them to go to the museum as it has a social gathering in the evening for high society to mingle. Even though their family was well off in the America, they were Minos compared to the lords and ladies going to be present tonight.

Alan smiled and moved on to the next exhibit and stared in wonderment. He smiled and turned suddenly to see where his sister had gone. He nearly bumped into a young man with long dark curls.

"Oh sorry, my fault." Alan held up his hands.

"No entirely my fault." The young man bowed slightly. He was dressed very well rather than casual for a visit to the museum. He was a bit taller than Alan but he looked like he had not been weathered by life. His eyes were youthful but scared.

"Apology, I am Dr Alan McMichael." He held out his hand. He was surprised that the other man paused like he was in shock or something.

"An American? Pleased to meet you, I am Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet." He smiled politely. Almost blushed a bit at the hand shake.

"Sir?" Alan felt guilty and withdrew his hand and bowed.

"Stop that." Thomas bashfully said. "My title is not that grand, there are Lords here with much higher standing than me." He placed his hand on Alan's shoulder. "Please let me apologise, let us get some tea. I would like to hear about the new world. I have not been there."

"Oh certainly Sir."

"There is no need to call me Sir. So Alan, you are a doctor? What is your specialty?"

"Ophthalmology." He walked from the main floor with Thomas to a large tea room. They sat down and continued their conversations.

"Of the eyes?" Thomas sipped his tea. He then looked straight into Alan's. He was staring but not harshly. More of an inquisitive look. Alan was a bit surprised. "So what can you tell from mine?" he said nervously.

"I would really need my instruments to see if you had any flaws." He could see the disappointment growing in his young friend. "But I am pretty good at reading people."

"Are you trying to fortune tell my life from my eyes? That would be quite interesting." Thomas laughed and smiled.

"Well there is a lot you can tell from another's eyes. Not just race or major illnesses." Alan was pleased to be having a scientific conversation rather than the vacuous ones of the women in his household. "Did you know that your iris is like a fingerprint and no two are alike?" he leaned in to tell him.

"So, I'm intrigued, what do you see?"

"No offence, but you seem to be wary or afraid of something, sort of child like. But there is a strange inclination towards hope, looking for the good in people." Alan smiled. "I think you are a good person and you have caring eyes. However I think you are not in control."

"You are perceptive. But you could say that of anyone."

"True, but I don't think you are at all comfortable with your title. That it is new to you."

"No, I have held this title many years, since my father died." Thomas corrected him.

"How old were you?"

"11." He reluctantly noted.

"That's a young age to become the man of the house." Alan saw Thomas' discomfort. "You didn't really have control did you?"

"Mother was still alive and she took care of the estate." Thomas began to rub his fingers in a nervous twitch. "Well that was kind of short lived. She died the following year and my sister and I were orphaned." He sighed. "I guess it was a burden that I had to take. I had to ensure the estate would continue. That is why I know it is my duty to continue the family name and be the bread winner for the manor."

"That's a big burden. It can't be easy."

"No. I am trying to get my machine to work. I need investors to help develop it."

"Tell me about your inventions." Alan asked.

"Mostly I used to make things to entertain my sister." Thomas smiled.

"I have not worked on much, just some medical devices." Alan added.

Thomas was interested. "Yes. So the devices you use to study people, do you make them yourself or purchase them?"

"A bit of both. I am currently developing a machine to take images of the eyes."

"How exciting!" Thomas loved inventing. He moved closer to hear and bumped his leg to Alan's. "Oh sorry!" he smiled and placed down his tea. "See I am currently developing a steam machine to harvest clay from below the ground."

"Well I think we should drink to this." He held up his tea cup. "To men of science."

Thomas smiled and sipped his drink. This was becoming a good day. "So shall we continue to explore the museum?"

"Yes, that would be great. My sister and mother do not care for such things and have wondered off, likely that they have gone shopping!"

"Yes, that is quite funny."

"Thomas, what of your wife, dose she enjoy the sciences?"

"I am not married. Just a bachelor I'm afraid." He smiled and glanced to him. "And you?"

"Oh yes I am solo as well." The two walked through the museum exploring the displays. Thomas looked to Alan who had stopped as something had caught his eye.

"Alan? What is it?"

They both looked over to a secluded door. "There is a man standing out the front. He was ushering in men but not women. However it did not seem to be the lavatory."

"Oh, perhaps it is an exhibit or they may work here." Thomas did not have his curiosity peeked as much.

"Shall we investigate like Sherlock Holmes?" Alan proposed. Thomas smiled.

"I have read that book. Yes, but I'm not sure this would be up there on their quests." He joked. They walked towards the door confidently and the man nodded and opened it for them without a word.

The two walked in and after the door was closed looked at each other and whispered. "That was easier than I thought." They passed through some curtains and there was a man with a projector. Alan smiled. And nudged Thomas.

"I have one just like it."

They sat down in the small room that had been darkened considerably. There were many men in the room. The chairs were very close together and there was not much room. Seemed to be a popular exhibit.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen. I have now the latest images from the tour of the far east." He brought up a slide of some women who seemed to be Asian or Indian in appearance. They were going about their chores but they were topless. It was likely this was a guise to see naked women.

Some of the men gasped. Alan was shocked but knew that some societies had this custom. He then realised why no women were allowed in here. The slides continued slowly, allowing all to look at every detail. The room was full of discussions about the primitive people and trying to figure out their customs.

Alan felt Thomas' leg begin to shake. He glanced over and saw he was a bit uncomfortable.

Then the image of a man and a woman came up and he was in a position where he was about to penetrate her. Thomas swallowed hard. He exhaled and coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment. Alan placed his hand on Thomas's thigh and whispered to him.

"As a doctor I have to understand about these thing, I have seen pictures like this before. It is totally natural." He tried to calm him. Thomas relaxed a bit and turned to him in the dark. His eyes adjusted slightly and he felt better.

"I have never seen photos of sex before. You can see him..." Thomas wanted to leave. Alan nodded.

"Shall we go then?" He offered. Thomas didn't respond and stood up. The two made their way to the back of the room. Thomas took off his jacket and folded it over his arm.

"Alan wait." Thomas checked his dress and then looked up. "Ok."

"Thomas?" Alan thought it strange he took his coat off. It was Autumn, it was a bit chilly still and would be much colder outside. They headed to the doors of the museum. Thomas seemed determined to leave. Alan followed quickly.

Thomas stood out in the cold street and began to approach a carriage. Alan grabbed the door.

"Are you going so soon?" Thomas looked at him. He was upset. Alan saw his distress and got into the carriage. They pulled off and sat silently in the squeaking and rattling of the carriage. "Thomas? Are you ok?"

He shook his head and then tried to hold back the tears. He wiped his face and gasped slightly. "No. I'm not."

"I guess it was quite a confronting thing to see." Alan was looking at it from a clinical view and was not reacting to the images. He then realised that Thomas had reacted as most men do to nudity and why he held his coat over his front. He was hiding an erection.

"You did ...not.." Thomas glanced down at Alan and noticed he was not aroused. "Oh." Thomas turned away and wiped his tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey I'm a doctor, I see all sorts of things. You shouldn't be ashamed for having an erection, it is natural."

"No its not!" Thomas snapped. He began to sob. "I want it to stop."

"Thomas, it apart of being a man." Alan began to think he was not aware of sex. He did seem younger than him, but not so you he wouldn't know his body's reactions. "You get aroused when you are attracted sexually..."

"I know that fool!" Thomas was angry. "I just don't like it."

"Why not? It can be a very pleasurable experience." Alan wasn't sure if he should explain about wanking.

"You don't understand." Thomas looked out the window, he was nearing his hotel. "it's not right to see things like this. It's just not proper." Alan moved closer and looked at him with support. "You wouldn't get it, you are American, your people are to open with sexuality."

"There is nothing wrong with that." The carriage stopped and the driver got down and opened the door. Thomas got out and Alan followed. "If you want I can help you."

Thomas stopped and turned to him. "How possibly can you help?"

Alan moved close and whispered to him. "Lets away to your room and we can discuss it there. Away from those who don't need to hear." He placed his hand on Thomas' bicep and squeezed him slightly.

They walked in and proceeded to his room. He stepped in and closed the door. Alan looked around examined the room. It was quite large and even had a lounge and private bathroom. He then shrugged as he figured the young Baronet was quiet well off financially.

"You sure have a nice room. The hotel room I have is probably the size of your bathroom, and I don't even have a bathroom, I have to share." Alan tried to lighten the mood.

"That is unfortunate." Thomas walked over and poured himself a drink and quickly drunk it. He was still unsure of himself. He poured another and Alan walked over and placed his hand on Thomas' to stop him.

"Put the drink down. You should be sober and aware of your faculties." Alan turned him around. "Now, let's look at this scientifically. You are still aroused?"

Thomas blushed and shied away. He put his hands over himself and tried not to touch himself. "No, I.."

"Thomas, you seem to be uncomfortable. I think you need to really see that there is nothing wrong." Alan pulled out his bag and placed it down. He opened it and pulled out a book. It was on anatomy and physiology. "Look here is what a male looks like, this is what you are like."

Thomas didn't want to look at the page. He then suddenly took the book and left the room. He closed the door to the bedroom and Alan stood on the other side of the door. He knocked with his knuckles.

"Thomas?"

In the room Thomas put the book down and flipped the pages slowly and stared at the pictures of the bodies and parts. He took off his shirt and then slipped down his pants.

He stood and looked at himself in the full length mirror and placed his hand on himself. He moaned softly as it felt good. He sat on the bed and looked intently at the naked pictures. He then realised he was touching himself.

He slammed the book shut and stopped. He sat down on the floor and pulled the bed spread down over himself. Alan pushed open the door and saw him sitting naked with the sheet draped over him.

"Thomas, do you want me to help you understand this?"

"What is wrong with me?" he cried.

"Nothing." Alan moved over to him and sat down on the bed. "Come sit up her on the bed." He patted the bed. "Do you often get arouse when you see a naked woman or is it just thought?"

"I... I think it's something more."

"Go on."

"I think it was more the sex pictures. The man there he was going to.. he was erect and.." Thomas couldn't talk.

"Told you, totally natural. You are just turned on by the act of sex." Alan patted his back. He opened up the book and placed it on his lap. He opened it up back to the drawings of procreation. Thomas slipped his hand down under his sheet to hold himself. Alan saw but did not stare.

"Are you much different?"

"What? No. I am just a man, no different to you or the man in the drawing." He reassured him.

"Can you show me?" Thomas kind of begged.

"Oh,ok." Alan realised the only way to convince him was to show him he looked no different naked. He began to undress. He placed his jacket carefully down on the bed. He paused and figured he was probably referring to his penis. Alan turned and faced him so he saw he was not ashamed. He undid his trousers and pulled out his soft penis.

He placed his hands on his hips so he wasn't blocking him. "See, not much different to the book. Well I am a little bigger." Thomas looked at him sheepishly. He put his hand to his lips to hide his gasp.

"Alan. I am different." He uncovered himself. He was still hard. He turned to see him. Thomas looked down and then over at Alan. He placed his hand on him. Alan swallowed hard and remain composed as he curious man gently held his soft penis. "This is actually not the first time I have seen a man naked." He admitted.

"Yes, me either. not just as a doctor, but when you go to a public bath house.."

"No." Thomas stopped him. "I'm not talking about that. That is quite understandable reasons for seeing that. I mean..." Thomas began to stroke him. Alan realised he was more than just curious and stopped him.

"Thomas, you cannot do that to another man." He looked in his eyes and saw it was as if he didn't know any better.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I wasn't turned on by those women. Just the man. But I have never touched a man... I was the one who was touched. He said he had to teach me how to handle myself." Thomas tried to explain. Alan realised not everything had gone to plan for him.

"Who told you that?"

"My father. He would tell me I had to bath and he would show me. He would get me to hold him and touch him till he.." Alan placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"You don't need to tell me. I understand. Thomas, you do know he shouldn't have done that to you." he cupped his cheek and got him to look him in the eyes. "Have you ever had sexual contact with anyone that wasn't...that.." Alan was disgusted that his was hurt like this and feared what he had done to him.

"Family?" Thomas finished his sentence. "No." Alan felt relived but didn't realise that the abuse was not limited to his father.

"I don't know if I can help you much, but come to the ball tonight at the museum. Come interact with others, it will make you feel better. My sister is about your age and she will need a dance partner."

"I will have to ask my sister, Lucile."

"She can come and we will all dance together." Alan brushed the stray long dark hair from his face.

"Are your family trying to set you up with someone?"

"Like arranged marriage?" Alan asked and Thomas covered himself.

"It might as well be."

"I think so, but I think they are more focused on finding a husband for my sister Eunice." Alan felt a bit relived.

"So you are free to choose who you marry?"

"I guess so. But I'm sure you are too." Alan smiled at him.

"I don't feel attracted to any of them." Thomas turned away. "I guess it's my duty to marry the right class of woman. Is that wrong?"

"Your family shouldn't push you. If you are going to spend the rest of your life with someone, you should at least have something in common." Alan shrugged.

"I hate this. I wish you or I was a woman then we could marry and no one would have a problem." Thomas looked him deep in the eyes. "But I'm a man and so are you. Despite us having similar interests, I mean I am so glad I have found someone as enthusiastic about science and inventing.."

"Thomas, we can still be friends. Hey, if you married my sister we could be brothers!" he joked. Thomas smiled.

"I don't know her, nor if I will like her."

"Well, if you don't get along we can work together in my office. You could make instruments for me." Alan got excited. "We could develop some new machines and sell the patients to the hospitals or universities."

"Oh. That sounds nice." Thomas was suddenly deflated.

"Hey, I thought that would be fun, would it not?"

"But it still hasn't fixed my problem." Thomas began to gather up his clothes and started to dress. "I still want to find someone who makes me feel good." He slipped on his loose fitting shirt and pulled up his long johns. Thomas sat down on the bed and was about to put on his shoes. Alan grabbed him and pulled him in close with a firm hug.

"Don't feel sad, you will find someone." Thomas felt strange. He then slipped his hands around him and held him tight like he would hug Lucile. Thomas buried his face in his neck.

"I just can't see it." He let him go. "Sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you with this. I know you are a doctor, but I don't think there is a cure. My sister has been trying to get me out there and look for a wife. I think she thinks if I marry I wont like men anymore."

"Thomas, do you really desire men?" Alan couldn't believe that someone like him would be gay. "Or is it an unfortunate association from your abusive upbringing that has made you think you desire men."

Thomas swallowed and thought about it. He then sighed and continued to get dressed. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He didn't really like what he saw. "Alan, this function tonight..."

"Yes?"

"Should I listen to social convention and try and court a lady, possibly your sister?" Thomas felt like it was a chore.

"You don't have to. Come along and we will have a few drinks and you can tell me about your inventions. We can go talk business with the other gentlemen."

"Did you say there was dancing? I like dancing."

"Yes, but I am not much good at it." Alan admitted.

"Really? You don't even waltz?"

"No. Two left feet I'm afraid." He did a little step and Thomas smiled.

He then got a bit of his confidence back. "Perhaps we could rectify that." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Alan shoulder and one grip his other hand. "I will show you how to lead, if you would like."

"It's Ok." Alan refused but didn't move away.

"Just step forward with your right and I will step back with my left." Thomas began to pull Alan close as he moved back. Guiding him in the basic steps. "Oh wait." Thomas let him go and darted over to his gramophone and put on some music. "It's not the best for a waltz, but it will do."

He resumed his position and they began to move again. Thomas stepped with him then moved and started to lead. They tripped and stopped and looked down then back at each other and laughed.

"I guess it is hard for you to no lead!" Alan joked. He reaffirmed his grip. Thomas put his hand around his waist and they stood close. Alan stepped off and they moved a few steps before he stumbled again. This time he couldn't concentrate with Thomas' erection now pressing hard against his groin.

Thomas realised his discomfort. He stopped and stepped back. "Sorry." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's not that bad. Look, thanks for showing me how to dance." Thomas walked over and turned off the music.

"I guess you are going to leave now." Thomas hung his head. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, it's ok. Thomas, I know it you that is the one who is having a hard time. I'm still your friend." Alan came up behind him and placed a hand on the back of his head and stoked his hair. Thomas turned and he cried as he suddenly hugged Alan.

"Thank you for not hating me.I suppose I should get ready. What time does this do start?"

"I think you have a few hours." Alan stepped back and held him at arm's length. "I probably should go and get dressed up myself." He looked down at his tweed suit. He walked over to the door. "Thomas, I will come by with a carriage in a couple of hours to pick you up."

"I will be waiting." Thomas smiled. He watched as Alan left. He stood in the centre of the room. He was confused but felt better about himself. He walked over and began to waltz himself with an imaginary partner. Lucile came in.

"Thomas? You seem to be missing a key element." She walked over and saw he was happy. He hugged her and kissed her lips.

"Hello dear sister."

"You seem happy. Have a good time at the museum?"

"Yes. We are going to have a good time tonight." He sat down on the bed and she began to lay out his clothes.

"So you are going to dance tonight?"

"Yes." He began to undress.

"I will speak to the families and assess them for a suitable date." Lucile brushed off his jacket and then began to help him undress. "You are to bathe and I will help you."

"Lucile, can we look further afield?"

"Milan was pretty far. How far do you want to look?"

"I think the new world will be a great place for me to get investors." Thomas suggested.

"Possibly. It could be advantageous in that they will not be close to Cumberland to interfere with our plans." She forced her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp. "Now pop into the bathroom." She smacked his bottom softly to move him forward.

He giggled and complied. She followed him in and began to run the bath for him. he stepped in as it began to fill. He smiled and moved the hot water around with his hands. She pulled out the sponge and began to rub the soap into it. Then she placed it on his back and began to wash him.

Thomas relaxed as she washed him. he sat forward and let her wash him with gentle circles. She scooped a jug in the bath water and poured it over his back. Washing off the soap. She kissed his cheek as she began to wash his chest.

"Lucile. Will you get in the bath with me? I like it when we bathe together." He shyly asked. She brushed his hair.

"Not tonight darling. I have already had a bath." Thomas was a bit disappointed. Then she began to wash him between his legs. He moaned softly as she rubbed him. he quickly became hard and he leaned back in the bath to allow her better access.

She then let go of the sponge and began to fondle him gently with her hand. He bit his lip as she rubbed her long fingers over his sensitive head. He quickly gripped his shaft tightly. He began to pull himself. She tapped his hand.

"No darling, let me." he nodded and let himself go. she then gripped him firmly at the base and then rubbed her other hand up and down. He moaned louder. It echoed in the cold room. She increased her pace and he cried out as he quickly came.

He slumped forward then hugged her sobbing. "Thank you for loving me." he cried into her long hair. He breathed her in. she smelt sweet.

"Good boy Thomas." She kissed his temple and then stood up. "When you are done washing, you come in to the bedroom and I will dry you off and dress you."

He washed off the cum from his chest and then unplugged the bath. He stood up and lightly stepped across the floor towards her. she held open the towel and he moved into her embrace. She rubbed his body dry.

Thomas stood there with a cheeky smile as she dried him off. she kissed his lips with a little peck. "Now darling put your towel away and lets get you looking handsome for tonight.

He came over and she slowly helped him dress. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She fastened his shirt and then helped him into his vest and then jacket. She stood close to him and proceeded to do up his bow tie. "You look lovely darling."

"Thank you Lucile. I wouldn't be without you."


End file.
